Operação Cupido - SasuSaku
by Lady Kook
Summary: Mamãe sempre vinha com aquele papo de "não ter dado certo", sempre que eu perguntava o motivo de ela ter se separado do papai. Tsc... Como se eu não soubesse o motivo e causa de tal fato; Uzumaki Karin, este ser MEDONHO fora a causa disto tudo, no entanto eu sabia que meus pais ainda se amavam (apesar de negar até a morte), mas eu resolveria esse problema.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender o motivo dos meus pais terem se separado. Minha mãe sempre vinha com aquela história de "não ter dado certo", mas eu sabia (na época) que meu pai estava com outra que por acaso era Uzumaki Karin, ou seja, a sirigaita que roubara meu pai Uchiha Sasuke de minha amada mãe que agora voltou a ser Haruno Sakura (apesar de eu preferir Uchiha Sakura, porém, minha mãe preferiu Haruno desde que se divorciou).

Eu não me apresentei não e?

Sou Uchiha Saore uma garota de cabelos de um tom peculiar, tipo: rosa, tenho 13 anos, sou a mais chegada entre meus irmãos da minha mãe, além de sermos muito parecidas (pelo menos e o que todo mundo diz), temos muitos gostos em comum, além de ter uma enorme apatia da noiva do meu pai. Tsc... Não sei o que meu velho viu naquela Curupira. (¬_¬)

Mudando de assunto... Tenho dois irmãos, um de oito anos, que é uma perte mais pra filho do Satã. (Que mamãe não ouça isso) seu nome é Uchiha Yusuke, olhos negros, cabelos castanho escuro iguais a do meu querido Ojisan Uchiha Itachi (até acho os dois parecidos).

Lembro que uma vez perguntei da mamãe se o Ojisan era pai de Yusuke, a velha faltou me matar, todavia, ela não podia negar a semelhança dos dois né? Pena que meu "amado" irmãozinho/diabinho não tinha aquela linha de expressão que e marca do meu tio (o que dá provas que Yusuke não é filho dele), mas isso não vem ao caso.

Agora vamos falar um pouco do idiota do meu irmão gémeo, que escolheu o bendito mesmo dia e hora pra nascer. Seu nome é: Uchiha Daisuke, olhos pretos e cabelos pretos iguais a do meu pai. Este ser incrivelmente chato, puxou muito do nosso pai (tipo aquela coisa de ser irritante e dono da razão! Não estou dizendo que meu pai é irritante. Quero dizer, quem disse isso foi minha mãe em meio à uma discussão. Só estou relatando os fatos que ela mesma observou (¬_¬) ) Daisuke é o oposto de mim e Yusuke, ele tinha a mentalidade de um homem de quarenta anos, além de ser um tremendo chato.

Mas agora, vamos falar um pouco dos meus pais. Bom, meu pai é tipo assim... Super-mega-rico, vem de uma família poderosa e, é filho de Uchiha Mikoto, minha avó e Uchiha Fugaku, meu avô.

Mulheres é que não faltam caindo ao seus pés, (dizem por aí, que meu pai esta na listas dos mais gato do mundo), mas como eu ia dizendo... Ele é rico, muito rico, têm várias casas espalhadas pelo mundo, (além de empresas também) e infelizmente (como vocês já sabem, pois relatei mais acima) ele está noivo da sanguessuga da Uzumaki Karin que é uma EX- (que deixe bem claro OK?) topemodel, que não perdeu tempo e acorrentou meu pobre pai em suas correntes perversas e tomou ele de minha mãe, é simplesmente incarnou das profundezas do tártaro, grávida de uma míni-Karin quatro-olhos que por acaso se chamava Sarada, que tem a mesma idade que eu acredita? Meu pai não foi muito fiel com mamãe, mas vou tentar não pensar muito nisso como a mamãe pediu (quero evitar odiar meu pai).

Como eu ia dizendo mesmo...

Ah sim, seu nome é Sarada, 13 anos, cabelos pretos iguais a do meu pai, usa óculos como a mãe, além de ser anorexia, tapada e formada em burrice aguda, além de não ser filha do meu pai, pois isso tudo não passa de uma invenção de Karin pra arrancar mais dinheiro do meu pai (mentira! Mas a parte de arrancar dinheiro e verdade).

Agora vou falar um pouco da minha mãe: Haruno Sakura, veio de família de renomados médicos e, é médica, mas por hora, é apenas dona de casa, filha de Haruno Mebuki, minha avó (óbvio) e meu avô (óbvio) Haruno Kizashi.

Minha mãe é tipo assim, supeeeeeer-gata e um monte de homem caí encima, porém ela sempre da um fora, mas eu sei que é pelo motivo de ela ainda estar apaixonada pelo meu pai e ter um fio de esperança de ele volta, embora ela negue até a morte (tadinha, pensa que me engana), por este motivo, eu tentarei com todas as minhas forças, juntar meu pai e minha mãe, pois apesar de tudo, eles ainda se amam.

Eu sei! Eles acham que me enganam, entretanto eu vejo um brilho de paixão sempre que eles se olham. Tsc... Isso não é coisa da minha cabeça tá legal? Até por que eu parei de assistir Barbie ou princesas da Disney e outras coisas do tipo para idealizar essas coisas.

Posso ser criança e não entender muito dessas coisas de amor, mas eu assisto muito 'Amor pra recordar' e 'As Braquelas' (citei esse filme de comédia só porque gosto muito, mas ele não tem nada haver com o tema que estou 'abordando'), pois é... Eu já havia assistido muitos filmes românticos pra saber o que é amor quando vejo. Vó' fazer de tudo pra juntar meus pais novamente, e farei a vida da minha 'querida' e futura (defunta) madrasta um verdadeiro inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

– Saore!? - Gritou minha mãe da cozinha de nossa casa na parte rica de Tokyo. - Tire Dal Dal daqui!

Coitadinha da cachorra! A pobrezinha só estava com fome (sim cachorra).Papai havia me dado de presente de aniversário de dez anos. Eu ainda me perguntava o motivo de ele ter comprado-a se eu NUNCA pedi um cachorro, porém eu não tive outra escolha a não ser aceita né ∪▂∪ (o curioso é que eu pedi um video game...ㇷ8 Aê o velho vem com um cachorro! Um cachorro minha gente!? Vamos parar pra analisar a diferença de um para outro... Cara nem vou comenta, porque isso viraria outro tema a ser discutido. Mas pode uma coisa dessas?... De um vídeo game para um ser vivo? (ಥ_ಥ) ) Embora, eu até goste da Dal Dal.

– Dal Dal! Sai já dae menina! - Repreendi aparecendo na cozinha. A cachorra de pelagem branca abaixou a cabeça me encarando com aquele olhar "tenha dó de mim" (mais conhecido como os olhinhos do gato de botas), felizmente, eu não caía mais nessa ∪△∪. Tirei a danada do meio das pernas da mamãe que cortava legumes. - Você tá com fome né?

Ela lambeu meu rosto como se concordasse.

– Filha, peça pro seu irmão parar de estudar e descer pra comer - Pediu e logo imendou - Onegai.

Rolei os olhos e assenti, mas antes, dei ração pra cachorra que comeu feliz da vida, e subi em direção ao quarto do chato do meu irmão gêmeo e bati duas vezes antes de chamar seu nome.

– O que tu' quer? - Perguntou Daisuke do outro lado da porta.

– Mamãe mandou você descer pra comer alguma coisa - Respondi transferindo meu peço pra outra perna - Ela disse agora!

Menti um pouco ou ele não desceria nem a pau.

– Tô' indo - Resmungou. Saí sorrindo e fui até meu quarto. Graças a Kami, Yusuke estava na casa do papai passando o fim de samana com ele, embora infelizmente, ele voltasse na manhã seguinte pra ir a escola, mas pra nossa sorte o verão estava chegando e as férias também. Ah, vida boa.

Entrei em meu quarto rosa jogando-me em minha cama, e peguei meu IPhone escrevendo uma mensagem pra Inojin perguntando se ela já tinha chegado da casa de campo dos pais.

– Saore, Daisuke? - Chamou mamãe - O jantar esta pronto.

Esperei Inojin responder e corrir até a cozinha. Daisuke estava lá, conversando com a mamãe.

– O pai de vocês pediu minha permissão pra levá-los pro' Havaí - Comentou - Eu ainda não respondi, mas Yusuke que insistiu com essa história e sei que terei uma tremenda dor de cabeça se negar...

– Então finalmente Yusuke conseguiu convencer o papai - Rir sentando-me na cadeira. - Ele tentou fazer o papai levá-lo desde... Ano passado né?

Daisuke assentiu ajudando mamãe a colocar o arroz na mesa.

– Você o conhece Saore, Yusuke é persistente quando quer - Comentou Daisuke.

– Quem vai mãe? - Perguntei colocando macarrão no meu prato.

– Eu ainda não decidi Saore - Mamãe disse. Crispei os lábios.

– A senhora nunca diz não a Yuke - Comentei só pra lembrá-la.

– Não diga o que não sabe mocinha! - Repreendeu-me aborrecida. O quê? Eu estava mentindo por acaso? - Mas já que o aniversário do irmão de vocês esta próximo, vou deixar... - Respondeu mamãe lavando as mãos. - Lavou as mãos?

Levantei, me enfiando entre ela e meu irmão que lavavam as mãos.

– A senhora não vai?

– Não Saore, você sabe que Karin vai está lá - Disse enxugando as mãos no guardanapo.

– Mas mãe, aquela mocreia não tem mais direito que você!

– Mas aquela mocreia, é noiva do seu pai! - Retrucou.

– Mãe eu concordo com a Saore, você tem mais direito que Karin apesar de ela ser noiva do papai - Afirmou Daisuke sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Eu não sei... Vou pensar, agora comam! - Mandou.

Observei mamãe comer. Me pergunto quando ela ficou tão largada... Ela sempre andava com touca de cabelo e avental. Não lembro da última vez que a vi realmente arrumada. Como ela acha que conquistaria o papai deste jeito?

– Não vai comer Saore? - Perguntou mamãe me encarando. Assenti pegando a colher e começando a comer.

(...)

– Manheeeeeeeeē! - Gritou Yusuke correndo até a mamãe que virou assim que ouviu.

– Yuke não corra! - Repreendeu mamãe o pegando no colo.

– Estava com um montão de saudade mamãe - Abraçou.

Rolei os olhos teatralmente. Yusuke sabia ser puxa saco quando queria.

– Yusuke você deixou sua mochila no carro - Repreendeu papai aparecendo com a enorme mochila dos minions de Yuke.

– Papai! - Gritei correndo até ele. - Que saudade!

É... Eu também sabia ser puxa saco. ˇ０ˇ Julguem-me!

– Cuidado filha - Falou assim que o rodeei com os braços. Papai sorriu para mim - Yo Daisuke, você não vem me abraçar?

Meu irmão veio até nós e abraçou meu pai. Que sem graça!

– A mãe de vocês já contou a novidade?

– Que novidade papai? - Quis saber.

– Vamos pro' Havaí semana que vem - Informou nos encarando.

– Eu ainda vou conversa com eles sobre isso, Sasuke - Olhei pra minha mãe que ainda carregava Yusuke.

– Mas você não vai? - Meu pai perguntou pra ela.

– Não sei Sasuke, eu...

– Ah mãe, eu quero que você vá! Se você não for, eu não vou - Falei fazendo uma cara triste. Hehehe... Sou uma ótima atriz. Cadê meu Osca?

– Saore... - Tentou dizer, mas logo a cortei.

– O que a senhora irá fazer aqui? - Perguntei e quando vi que ela responderia, continuei - Ah, você bem vai sair com Kakashi né? Eu bem vi a senhora falando com ele...

– O que...? - Minha mãe tentou falar, mas eu a cortei.

– Ele até que é um cara legal e... - Olhei meu pai que encarava minha mãe como se ela fosse uma alienígena. Uh! Pelo visto está dando certo. - Você parece gostar dele, então tudo bem...

– Saore o que você esta... - Meu irmão idiota tentou atrapalhar meus planos, mas eu o encarei como se dissesse "mais tarde te conto".

– Filha eu não sei...

– Quem é Kakashi, Sakura? - Perguntou meu pai.

– E um cara que vem aqui todas as terças papai - Comentou casualmente Yusuke sentado no chão, pintando um desenho do homem de ferro.

Meu pai apertou as mãos e encarou minha mãe que estava sem saber o que dizer.

– Você vai conosco pro Havaí, Sakura - Decretou meu pai virando-se para porta - Já comprei sua passagem, sem reembolso.

Tsc... Meu pai era péssimo em esconder o ciúmes.

– Saore posso saber o que foi tudo aquilo? - Perguntou assim que papai saiu.

– Ah mamãe, eu só quis te dá uma mãozinha - Dei de ombros como se "aquilo" não fosse grande coisa (o que era verdade).

– Papai não gostou nada disso Saore, você devia respeitar a mamãe - Falou Daisuke sentando no sofá. Que menino chato!

Mostrei a língua pra ele.

– Eu sei que você ainda ama o papai - Sorrir - E eu vou ajudar a senhora - Disse.

– Nada disso mocinha! Você não pode se meter em assuntos de... É que negócio e esse de eu ainda gostar de seu pai? Quem disse?

– Hellooo!? - Estalei os dedos - Tá' escrito em sua testa mãe.

– Você está e... Saore quer saber, vá pro quarto! Sem celular por dois dias.

– Quê? - Arregalei os olhos - Mas eu...

– Nada de MAS Saore, já pro quarto!

– Isso não e justo! Eu só estava tentando ...

– Já pro quarto Saore!

– Mas...

– Você quer ficar sem computador também?

Qual é? Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Dei um gritinho e subi a escada. Ô Vida difícil... ˇ▂ˇ

(...)

Acordei com Daisuke gritando em meu ouvido.

– Me deixa em paz...

– Mamãe mandou acorda você, temos que ir pra escola - O chato disse - E é melhor você se olhar no espelho pirralha.

Cacetada! Não acredito que Yusuke fez de novo. Abri os olhos e corrir pro banheiro do quarto.

– AH! Yusuke! Você me paga moleque! - Gritei assim que vi meu lindo rosto rabiscado de batom e lápis de olho. Eu parecia o Bozó.

– Acho que seu rosto foi parar na internet também - Disse o idiota rindo até lacrimejar.

Filho da Xuxa.

Chorei quando vi minha foto no meu instagram. Espera, como Yusuke sabia a senha?

– Yusukeeeeeeee!

(...)

– Posso saber o motivo daquela gritaria hoje mais cedo? - Minha mãe perguntou bebendo seu suco.

– O peste do Yusuke curtiu com minha cara de novo mãe, isso já tá' ficando chato - Reclamei comendo meu pedaço de porco.

– Saore, você sabe que seu irmão é pequeno e esta na fase que apronta muito...

– Mas, essa fase tá' durando muito tempo mãe.

– E se parar pra pensar vai durar a eternidade - Gargalhou Daisuke. Idiota.

– Olha ele mãe!

– Daisuke não piore as coisas para sua irmã - Repreendeu.

– Ok.

– Conversarei com ele, Saore.

– De novo? Não adianta mesmo - Suspirei levantando.

– Mãe eu terminei de fazer " _Karin_ " - Disse Yusuke descendo os lances de escada.

Se vocês estão confusos com o que Yuke disse, vou explicar. Mamãe meio que nomeou nosso côco de Karin, porque ela odeia a mulher então sacomené?

– Tomou banho direitinho? - Minha mãe perguntou.

– Claro mãe.

– Você não acha que deve desculpa pra sua irmã por hoje mais cedo?

– Saore... Me desculpa - Disse Yusuke com cara de cachorro abandonado. Cerrei os olhos.

– Claro... - Me aproximei do pirralho - Mas, só se você me ajudar com uma paradinha.

– Com o que maninha?

– Quero que me ajude a juntar papai e mamãe.

– O que eu ganho com isso? - O pestinha perguntou. Olhei para o lado e vi mamãe nos observando. Sorrir pra desfaçar.

– O que? Isso traz benefícios pra mim e pra você também - Cochichei.

– Não importa maninha, negócios são negócios - Cochichou de volta.

– Que tal dez? - Tentei suborna.

– Dez? Não dá nem pra merenda - Reclamou - Quero trinta dólares e duas caixas de jujuba.

– Quê? Isso e um roubo! E pra quê você quer em dólares?

– O que vocês tanto cochichão? - Mamãe se aproximou.

– Não e nada mamãe - Sorriu Yusuke com cara de anjinho. Aquele pestinha!

– Fechado - Concordei com os termos do pirralho. O diabinho era muito esperto pro meu gosto, mas valeria apena.

 _ **VERÃO**_

Finalmente as férias de verão resolveram dar o ar de sua graça! Estava roendo as unhas para esse dia chegar.

Havaí! *(^_^)/*

Sim, iríamos passar as férias naquele paraíso, graças ao pestinha (Yusuke, pra quem ainda não se tocou), as vezes até gostava dele, pois ele tinha um poder absurdo no papai e na mamãe é claro.

O pestinha conseguia tudo, quando eu digo "tudo" é TUDO mesmo! O que é injusto. |(-_-) Lembro da vez que pedi pro papai comprar uma loja de bombons... Ele fora tão cruel com minha pessoa (T_T), ele negou na maior frieza, dizendo que aquilo não era pedido pra ser feito.

Como não meu povo? Isto é o que toda criança que está no auge da descoberta de que nada é mais perfeito que doces (principalmente chocolate) deseja ter. Meu pai às vezes, não compreendia as necessidades de uma criança de nove anos.

– Saore você não acha que esta exagerando? - Perguntou observando eu guardar meu fililho (vídeo game) na mala gigantesca. Tcs... Mães... Nunca entenderiam as necessidades de uma criança. (￣﹁￣)

– Claro que não mamãe! - Falei naturalmente.

– Seus irmãos não estão levando nada disso Saore! Na verdade, nem era você que devia gostar dessas coisas do demônio.

– Ah mãe... Nada haver - Bufei rolando os olhos dramaticamente - Coisa do demônio é aqueles filmes de terror que Daisuke assisti com os amigos dele! Aquilo sim e demônio mãe! Sua definição pra dizer que meu vício é coisa do demônio está totalmente errada.

– Nunca vou me acostumar com esse jeito de vocês argumentarem - Resmungou - Tinha que ter puxado a mim... Mas, infelizmente, vocês puxaram a chatice do Sasuke.

– Hã?

– Deixei pra lá... - Balançou a mão como não tivesse importância - E pode deixar o vídeo game ou eu vou confiscar Saore. - Ordenou - Estou falando sério! Vamos viajar para nos divertir... Sem essa coisa toda de tecnologia.

– Ah mãe! Você tem que usar mais coisas atuais, ou a senhora quer ser aquelas mães chatas que nem mandar SMS sabe? - Retruquei.

– Não vem com esse papo Saore! Faça o que eu mandei ou vou fazer o que falei - Ordenou com aquele tom que não dava aberturas pra contradições.

Bufei tirando meu bebê da mala. Até senti as lágrimas de tristeza cair. (T_T)

Dal Dal entrou em meu quarto abanando o rabo. Ah, tadinha da minha pequenucha! Ficaria sozinha nessa casa enorme. Fiz um bico me abaixando e pegando-a no colo. A bichinha lambeu meu rosto ficando com a língua de fora.

– Você quer ir com a gente né? - Perguntei afinando minha voz. Dal Dal abanou o rabo como um sinal positivo. Será que cachorro entendia? Hum... Mais tarde pesquisaria no Google.

– Mas eu não posso levar você no avião... - Falei tristemente. - Ou posso?

– Você ficou doida menina? - Perguntou Daisuke aparecendo do além pra me encher. - Virou Dr. Dolittle?

– HAHAHA... É pra rir idiota? O que você quer aqui?

– Nada irmãzinha... Só passei para lhe informa que já estamos indo - Falou saindo do meu quarto.

Deixei Dal Dal no chão a vendo sair do meu quarto. Fechei minha mala e parei pra pensar se havia esquecido alguma coisa. Não... Então desci vendo uma cena cômica se não irônica.

– Tira essa cadela de mim! - Gritou Karin tentando tirar com os pés, Dal Dal, que estava fazendo movimentos suspeitos na perna da mocreia.

Daisuke fingia não perceber e continuava a amarrar seu Vans com cara de quem queria rir mais estava se segurando. Mamãe nem estava ali, provavelmente estava terminando de fazer as malas de Yusuke, que sempre levava mais brinquedos do que roupa. Papai devia estar no carro colocando as malas de Daisuke e mamãe que felizmente concordou em ir conosco.

Mas voltando a parte em que Dal Dal parecia se divertir... Já que Daisuke era um banana e não queria arrumar treta com papai, nem zoava com Karin, mas eu faria isso por ele.

Acabei-me de rir quando Karin caiu de cara no sofá ao dar um passo em falso pra se desviar da pobre cachorra que provavelmente era cega, assim como papai em pensar que aquela Curupira era boa pra se "relacionar".

– O que tá' rindo pestinha? Tira essa bola de pêlos nojenta daqui! - Reclamou levantando o pé para não deixar Dal Dal encostá nela.

– Ela tá' no síu Karin... Ninguém mandou você aparecer aqui do nada...

– O que você disse diabinha? - Questionou apontando suas unhas vermelhas em minha direção.

– Isso mesmo que ouviu cobra - Afirmei - Você deve ter a mesma marca do Harry Potter pra falar "cobrez" né?

Daisuke estava vermelho de tanto segurar a risada. Tadinho. Só que não...

– Ora sua...

– Olha o respeito Karin - Avisou minha mãe aparecendo com Yusuke.

– Você tem que educar essas pestinhas - Comentou Karin enojada.

Coitada, a filha era pior.

– Você que devia agir como adulta e não se importa com comentários de uma criança - Aconcelhou - E dos meus filhos, cuido eu Karin - Devolveu secamente.

Observei minha mãe com orgulho. Parando pra olha-la, ela finalmente havia tirado aquelas roupas de empreguete e colocado pelo menos um vestido soltinho que ia até os joelhos. Olhei de minha mãe a Karin... A mocreia estava de vestido curto e brilhoso, com lentes de contato, o cabelo parecia que tinha acabado de passar por uma sessão de escova, a maquiagem estava parecida com aquelas de travestir em concurso pobre (Só que não, estava mais pra Bozó mesmo). Pelos Deuses! O que meu pai tinha visto naquela sem sal? (além do corpo palito de modelo).

– Vamos pessoal. Estamos quase atrasados! - Disse papai aparecendo e estranhando o clima tenso. - O que houve?

– Nada bebê - Karin afinou a voz. Uuh, que nojo! Aquela melação dava ânsia de vômito. Botei o dedo na boca dramaticamente (claro quê, assim que papai virou as costas pra mim). Óbvio.

Mamãe bateu levemente minha cabeça me repreendendo silenciosamente. Rolei os olhos.

– Vamos papai - Gritou Yusuke pegando a mão livre do papai e o puxando para mais perto da mamãe.

Sorrir. Aquele moleque se saía melhor que encomenda.

– Claro Yuke, venha - Falou Karin respondendo pelo meu pai, mas só que com seu tom meloso. Mulherzinha esperta, ela sabe que entre nós três, Yusuke, é o mais chegado no papai. Tsc... Odeio ela.

– Não, quero a mamãe! - Exclamou correndo até a mamãe que estava sem reação. Meu pai deu de ombros e disse para irmos logo.

E de resto tudo transcorreu com normalidade. Só que não meus leitores... Assim que vi a 'piguimeu' (Sarada) no carro luxuoso do MEU pai, mexendo no tablet gigante com um sorrizinho de maldade na face, meu ódio triplicou. (Cadê a musiquinha de terror que colocarão no filme "Procurando Nemo" quando a filha do dentista apareceu no consultório pra aniquilar os pobres peixinhos?) Imagine aquela música agora meus amigos, pois combina muito com a situação.

– Ela vai mamãe? - Choraminguei apontando pra Satã em pessoa.

– Claro! Afinal, ela é filha do teu pai - Disse abrindo a porta do carro, ignorando o motorista particular do papai.

– Mas ela não estava no sanatório?

– Saore! - Me repreendeu olhando para os lados pra vê se meu pai havia ouvido.

– O quê? - Ergui uma sobrancelha - Ela é louca mesmo - Dei de ombros.

– Mãe o que é sanatório? - Perguntou Yuke levantando os braço para mamãe ajeitar o cinto da caderinha.

– E onde as pessoas muito doentes vão, meu amor.

– Pessoas como Saore, Yuke - Gargalhou Daisuke sentando logo ao lado do Yuke.

– HAHA, não tem graça pivete - Mostrei a língua, ganhando uma olhadela repreensiva da mamãe.

– Ele que começou - Acusei sentando do lado oposto do idiota.

– E você pega corda! - Resmungou fechando as portas e sentando ao lado do motorista todo de preto. Por que papai não pagava um táxi? Seria mais prático não é?

– Não esquecemos de nada não é? - Perguntou - Os passaportes Ok... Coloquei os desenhos de Yuke na bolsa... Tranquei a casa... Tirei a roupa do varal... Certo, tudo OK.

– Então vamos! Papai esta buzinando impaciente lá atrás - Falou Daisuke.

– OK, pode seguir moço - Mamãe disse e assim ele fez.


End file.
